


Attack On Titan Love Circle

by Scoodaloo



Series: Letters To My Sweet [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, Post-Episode: P.S.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoodaloo/pseuds/Scoodaloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So if you cant already tell... this is going to get crazy... >:D</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. My Dear Eren

Dear Eren, 

I have known you for a long time now, almost two years, and I have come to a realization. You and I have our tiffs and are almost always at odds with each other. Now I know I call you names, Ive punched you, attacked you, probably abandoned you during fights before. Now I also know that you and I were even more on edge after the incident when you emerged from your titan body, so please hear me out when I explain myself in this letter.

For a while now, almost 2 months, I have caught myself thinking about you in the weirdest times. In the shower, while making dinner, while im trying to sleep. At first, I just thought I was going crazy and my mind was obsessed with the little brat I'd come to know, but then I started to analyze it. I realized that I'm not ever angry with you. Or annoyed. Just flustered. And I dont mean flustered like "you ruffled my feathers". I mean flustered like, for lack of a better expression, im bothered and (not so) hot by you.

Where I am trying to lead with this is... I guess... I love you. Im not trying to be the homo creeper here so unless you have similar feelings, I will drop it and forget about this if you're willing to do the same. 

Hope to hear from you soon. 

Your friend,

Jean

P.s. 

Sorry for the awkwardly long letter. I tried to keep it short but it didn't really work...


	2. My Little Heichou

Dear Heichou,

Hello Heichou. How are you doing? I know you're inside the inner wall right now and probably dont want to be bothered by your little tag along prisoner, but I have something very important to express to you. First, some background. 

When we first met, I'll proudly admit it, I thought you were scary as hell. My first thought was that I was so excited to meet my childhood hero, but when you grabbed onto the bars of my cell and gave me that death glare, I almost shit myself. Later, when we were in the court room and you began kicking me, I dont think I was interested in even being acquainted with you for a few moments. I honestly thought you were going to kill me in that very room with my two best friends as witnesses. (Mikasa probably would have killed you... Or at least tried...) Even further on, when we were in the forest, I though you were insane for not letting me transform and help protect you, but with the stare down you gave me, what choice did I have but to remain with you and the others. When Petra, Auruo, and Erd died, I thought it was my fault and honestly wanted to kill myself. You Heichou, you helped me through that and it was so kind of you to make sure that I knew it was not my fault for not trying to defend you all. From time to time, I still think about them and how they could have lived long and full lives, but, we cant fix the past. We just have to believe that our pain and sins mean something as we move past it.

Now the reason I'm writing to you on your more or less vacation from the castle and Survey Corps is rather awkward but also important. From the very beginning, I have had the highest and utmost respect for you and everything you do. And recently, I have found myself daydreaming. About nothing important to missions or to cleaning or anything like that. I've found myself dreaming about you. About everything you do. The way you clean. The way you spin when you're about to kill a Titan. The was you wear your bandanna while you dust. Your voice. Everything.

I dont mean to be blunt, but there is really no way to be subtle about this. Levi. I love you.

I know it sounds crazy and I probably sound like a creepy weirdo right now, but I really want you to think about it. You call me a brat, but I get the feeling that you are just doing that to hide something you aren't wanting to admit to yourself.

Anyways, I hope even if you wind up not feeling the way I think you do, we can still remain the way we are. Just as we've been for the past while.

Your brat,

Eren Jeager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you cant already tell... this is going to get crazy... >:D

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a new series that will keep on continuing as I watch more anime and gather up more ships >:D


End file.
